neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Autobots
| genre = Action Adventure | modes = | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo DS | media = | requirements = | input = }} Transformers Autobots is a video game based on fictional alien robots, Transformers. This version follows the plot of the movie. Most prominently, while the Autobots version has missions in the Arctic, the Decepticons version contain desert missions taking place in a Qatar military base. Gameplay The game consists of four large virtual locations, semi-destructible environments and enemies in the form of local law enforcement and opposing Transformers. "Hazard levels" denote the extent of attack the player character comes under based on how much destruction they perpetrate. Glowing spots on the map denote mission markers, which come in two varieties - twenty-three story missions, which further the game storyline, and thirty-four challenge missions, for players to test their skills. The game also features a slight RPG element in the form of XP, gained by destroying enemies and completing missions, which steadily increases players' levels (up to 20), unlocking new abilities and increasing stats. While a select number of missions allow players to take control of five of the Autobots or Decepticons featured in the movie, for the majority of the game, the player will control the "Create-A-Bot," a customizable generic Transformer whose alternate mode the player can determine by scanning any one of over thirty-five vehicles found throughout the game locations.(You can also name your Create-A-Bot.) The games utilizes the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for the "AllSpark Wars" online campaign, which pits players of the two different versions of the game against each other. Players are able to download one new special single player challenge each day and earn points upon its completion. Their score is then uploaded to a server at the end of the challenge and the side with the most points at the end of the day (Autobots or Decepticons) wins the "battle". The first side to win seven battles wins the overall "war" and a new war begins. However, if the Autobots and Decepticons win at least one piece each, a "tiebreaker match" will be played until the whole Allspark is under control of either side. Players earn Wi-Fi tokens for their involvement, which will unlock additional vehicles and cheats for use while playing the main game. Despite the aforementioned Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection support, multiplayer death-matches are limited to localized wireless play. Also Skydive is a secret form for the custom character in Transformers Autobots, while countered by G1 Starscream, a somewhat improved Starscream, in the Decepticons version. Both can be obtained by earning 2500 tokens through Wi-Fi play. As an interesting side note, the alternate modes of Skydive and Hot Rod make appearances in the game as a cameo. Also, the robot modes of the Skydive and several large vehicles, such as the SWAT van and the buses, have the robot modes which resemble two Decepticons from the movie toy line, Skydive, Dreadwing, and Overcast, and Large vehicles, like Payload. The alternate mode of Dropkick makes several appearances as the Pickup truck and the Maintenance truck, which are two notable appearances. Finally, all Create-A-Bots in both this game and Transformers Decepticons are voiced by Steven Jay Blum. Characters *Steven Jay Blum voices the Create-A-Bot, the main character and the only Autobot with more than one alternate mode. He was given an upgrade by Wheeljack and usually helps most of the Autobots in missions- Ironhide, Jazz, Optimus and Bumblebee (he is actually never seen helping Ratchet). In a desperate bid to help Optimus and save him from the wrath of Megatron, in which he ultimately succeeds but dies in the process. He was the only Autobot whose death was confirmed in the game. *Bumblebee, the Autobot recon officer. Bumblebee is someone who commonly speaks in Cybertronian, however, in "Driven To Distraction" When he is captured, he can be heard to say clearly in English, "Go...Now!" (Blum provided his voice for that line). Bumblebee is only seen in two places in the game, Tranquility and Hoover Dam. Much to differ than the film, Bumblebee retains and doesn't change to an 08 Concept Camaro, even since this game has the scan feature. He is last seen driving into the sunset with Optimus and Ironhide, showing he actually did survive. *Mark Ryan voices Ironhide, the Autobot weapon specialist. He is the only Autobot with guns that both appeared in the film and is stuck there through the whole game. He is much different than in the film, for example, he has a southern accent and he believes Prime is just out to get Megatron. He first appears in the Arctic, even though he gives the tutorial during the first mission and alerts Create-A-Bot in the first level. He is seen at the end of the game driving into the sunset with Bumblebee and Prime. *Andew Kishino voices Jazz, the Autobot second-in-command. Jazz is the Autobot with a unique weapon: While all other weapons feature a "Staple" Sound, his features a "Fizz". He may be the smallest but he utilizes that via his maxed-out agility. Jazz is one of the best close combat fighters because of his max agility. In his first mission on Earth, he ends up squaring up to the largest Decepticon of them all- Blackout. He is seen last fighting Drones made by the Allspark. *Fred Tatasciore voices Ratchet, the Autobot medical officer. He is the least seen of all the Autobots, only appearing 5 times in the entire game. He is seen around the other Autobots, although, curiously enough, he is never seen to be helped by Create-A-Bot. He is prominent in two missions: "Narrow Escape" and "Downtown Blackout". He is last seen destroying Blackout during the events of "Downtown Blackout". *Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and the first heard Transformer in the game, narrating the intro movie detailing the events of Tyger Pax. He is seen giving instructions to Create-A-Bot. In all of his playable appearances, he fights three Decepticons - Barricade, Brawl and Megatron. Although him and Megatron have a deep relationship of hatred for each other, he is only ever seen with Megatron twice in the entire game. He eventually fights Megatron once he has defeated the Drones and takes over in place of Create-A-Bot in the fight against Megatron, eventually killing him. He ends the game by sending a transmission into space, directing the Autobots to Earth and drives into the sunset with Bumblebee and Ironhide. Plot |npov=June 2010}} Casino Park The game starts off with a similar cinematic to the console versions, before ending and starting the game i.e. a radio link between this game's Create-A-Bot and Ironhide. This level teaches the basic controls to get to objectives. Then next, three Decepticon drones come to attack him then the player must use the combat controls learned earlier, which then levels Create-A-Bot up. Then who are sent to destroy a helicopter drone by shooting it, then, after scanning a vehicle form, he drives through objectives to finish the mission (The New Arrival). Create-A-Bot is then summoned to kill kill three Decepticons attacking a large, human structure. Then, the Create-A-Bot from Transformers Decepticons will come as a boss for this level. After defeating him, Create-A-Bot will then be sent to Tranquility (Put to the Test). Tranquility (1st visit) Create-A-Bot arrives in Tranquility and Optimus Prime sends him to kill a drone in a minute, before having to transform and hide from the police. After losing them, he must kill two drones without destroying anything else (Protect the Locals). At this point an Autobot from the movie will appear, Bumblebee. He appears near a baseball field where he tells Create-A-Bot that he can scan additional vehicles. Create-A-Bot scans a notchback and a pickup truck. While scanning an SUV, it transforms into a Decepticon and attacks him. Create-A-Bot succeeds in killing it (Car Shopping). Bumblebee then asks Create-A-Bot to scan some internet towers to find a house that Bumblebee claims has information about a clue to the AllSpark. Scanning the first two towers raises the alarm after the connection fails,but the last tower is successful (Information Super Highway). Optimus then radios Bumblebee, telling him to proceed to the residential area to retrieve the glasses. Just as Bumblebee reached his destination, Barricade already reached the house and has disposed of the humans and recovered the glasses and gives Bumblebee a wild goose chase. Despite Barricade using police roadblocks to stop Bumblebee, as well as a battle on the bridge, Barricade is defeated and Bumblebee retrieves the glasses. Create-A-Bot is then sent to the Artic to rendezvous with Ironhide (Police Brutality). Arctic Ironhide tells Create-A-Bot to cover a military convoy, unlock a new type of vehicle... Helicopter. A quarter of the way through, a Decepticon shows up. Fortunately, Create-A-Bot does manage to get the convoy gets to their base (Follow That Convoy!). The Decepticons then start attacking Megatron's containment area, and the duo covers three vehicles from six Decepticons. Afterward, Ironhide heads through a cavern and realises Megatron is gone. He breaks through a door and goes down a hallway to steal a computer, killing six Decepticons in a minute, then he runs out to meet Create-A-Bot, telling about Sector 7 and a file titled Project: Ice Man (Too Late). Ironhide then attempts to contact Prime, but he is unsuccessful. So to boost the signal, Create-A-Bot and Ironhide head to a radio tower, seen at the start of the level. After helping Ironhide, he and Create-A-Bot fight for nearly 2 minutes, Prime receives the data (Bad Reception). Starscream then shows up to destroy the two Autobots and to retrieve the data. After Ironhide defeats Starscream, he flies away (Presumably to Cybertron). Ironhide and Create-A-Bot fly to Tranquility (Winter Showdown). Tranquility (2nd Visit) This is the where the game starts to speed up, when the Autobots land on Earth. Bumblebee is sent to destroy some Sector 7 turrets deployed all over town, allowing, Optimus Prime, Jazz, and Ratchet to land on Earth (Happy Landings). Prime then sends Jazz to recover three vehicles from Sector 7. After recovering the Buggy and SUV, he is sent to recover a helicopter, who turns out to be the Decepticon Blackout. After defeating him, Jazz goes back to Prime, discovering the location of the Allspark (Know Thy Enemy). Bumblebee is then sent to distract Sector 7 at three separate locations while the Autobots head for the Hoover Dam, Sector 7's headquarters, where the AllSpark and Megatron are. Create-A-Bot tries to help, resulting in Bumblebee being captured by Sector 7. After which the five remaining Autobots discuss this, and Ironhide mercilessly, and metaphorically, piles on Optimus, claiming that all he cares about is destroying Megatron. After Jazz tells Ironhide to leave, Optimus vows that Bumblebee's sacrifice will not be in vain (Driven to Distraction). Hoover Dam Jazz is sent to download Bumblebee and the Allspark's location by planting a virus on a tower, before heading to a nearby military hangar. Waiting for a minute and a half, he rendezvous with the other Autobots (In Through the Back Door). Create-A-Bot is then asked to destroy six satellite dishes, eight gun turrets and break into Hoover Dam. Succeeding, he frees Bumblebee, who knows where the Allspark is (Prison Break). Unfortunately, Bumblebee's weapon chip has been removed. After recovering it, he battles some Energon drones and recovers the AllSpark, which shrinks, so Bumblebee can carry it. Bumblebee then escapes the Dam and meets up with Prime (The Heist). At this point, Bumblebee needs to be escorted to Tranquility and Prime takes out Sector 7 blockades in order to do so. When they reach the end, Barricade and a Decepticon drone that resembles Shockwave battle the two. Both Decepticons are killed and Megatron is freed. The Decepticon Create-A-Bot reveals to Megatron that explosives were planted all along the Dam. Bumblebee then goes to rendezvous with Ratchet in Tranquility, while Optimus goes after Megatron (Clearing the Road). Very quickly, Ironhide disables the bombs by throwing them into the water and he and Create-A-Bot leave for Tranquility (Bombing Run). Meanwhile, Optimus runs into Brawl, who stops him from going after Megatron. After a brief fight, Optimus crushes Brawl with a tank, killing him. He then leaves for Tranquility (Interference). Tranquility (3rd visit) Ratchet is waiting for Bumblebee and the Allspark, but Blackout is gunning for him. After shooting through wave after wave of explosive Notchbacks and Blackout he gets to Ratchet, who's waiting on rooftop (Narrow Escape). Ratchet then lures Blackout to the top of a further away building, where he fights and kills him (Downtown Blackout). Create-A-Bot, meanwhile, is tasked with assisting Ironhide battle a horde of Decepticons, then assisting Jazz in destroying 50 Energon drones and lastly covering Bumblebee while he gets the AllSpark to Prime. Once they succeed, Megatron attacks the trio and steals the AllSpark. Optimus tells Create-A-Bot to stay with Bumblebee while he goes after Megatron (Fire Fighting). End Game Create-A-Bot attempts to take the Allspark from Megatron, then, after succeeding, rams it into his chest (killing him in the process). Prime then avenges his fallen comrade by dealing with the slightly damaged Megatron, ultimately killing him. The game then ends with a repeat of the movie: Prime looking out on the sunset, sending out the transmission to all other Autobots taking refuge among the stars. The final scene shows Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide driving off into the sunset. Setting The game takes place in four different locations, Casino Strip, Tranquility, The Arctic and Hoover Dam, however, the game itself has a unique level, not available on the console or PSP versions, the Arctic. The level consists of two separate military bases, a radio tower and a secret base where Megatron was originally kept, until being moved. Online community Transformers Autobots and Decepticons feature an integrated online community which is designed by Spiral Design Studio and developed and managed by Agora Games. The site features detailed player profiles, allowing users to view several in-game player stats such as destruction points, deaths, and enemies destroyed. Community forums allow players to communicate with one another, and also facilitate regular contests in which players compete in various Transformers related activities - both in-game and out - for prizes. Like many video games with an online component, Transformers DS promotes a teamwork oriented aspect through the use of clans. Players may choose to become the leader of their own clan or join one of the hundreds of clans already available. While clans were initially restricted to 10 members, this restriction has since been lifted, allowing an unlimited number of players to join a clan. Clans are ranked against other clans on their side based upon their contributions. Transformersgame.com/ds, the site for the game made by Agora games, occasionally holds contests. They hold in game contests which put the best players in a match of skill for a certain period of time (Its gone up to about a week once). While most contests only result in getting a title for the site, some contests hold a prize of a transformers toy. There have been other types of contests revolving around writing, drawing, and photo taking, that prizes will vary in. Reception Autobots fared well at Metacritic with an average of 72/100 while it has a rating of 6.5 in GameSpot External links References Category:2007 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Transformers (film) video games Category:Activision games Category:Video games based on films